bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blade Titan974
Welcome to my user talk page! In case you missed my name, I'm Blade Titan974! I'm an admin. Yay me. I'm currently working on things about my comics (Which you should SO check out!) in this here wiki. So since I have no idea of what I should say, please enjoy the following conversation: Noob 1: ZoMg!1!!~!!@!! Noob 2: gHaZp!!!~~1~~!!@!! Noob 3: liek zomg!!1!!@!!~!!marinara!! Noob 1: sum 1 manz tha stAk kanunz!!1!!!!two!!!! Noob 3: ohh noezz its da launmoerzezz!!1!!@!!~!!squiggle!! Noob 2: ~bAnAnA~:)~!!!!aHhHh!!1!!!!42!eEtZ a gy w/ a wEedWaKkeR!!1!! Noob 3: ...liek zomg hes trimin da bushs!!1!!@!!~!!guacamole!! Noob 1: i thot i sed 2 manz tha stAk kanunz!!~!!1!112!!1!@#!! Noob 3: i blasttd da bad giys awayzezz!! ohh noezz itz dA pnut butr bombzezz!!lolz i liek pie!!1!!one!! Noob 1: sum 1z g3t tha masruumz!!!#!!*!!H!!!! Noob 2: !1~~n0!mE hatz m0zRuuMz! giT dU JeLy! etz pennit budderz Wostenemy!!~@#!1.5!~ Noob 1: x-l-ent!!~!m!!! preepair 4 jellee anb mahzroomz!!@!@!~pie!!!!!! Noob 2: !!!~@!n0!!! da MaRy 0 budrz 8 al R mshroomz!! wat We Do NoW?0_0? Noob 1: wee eet pie!!!!!s!!!!es!!!! Noob 3: ohh noezz we dusnt has no muvsrumzezz!!lolz rotflz i liek pie Some random guy: .............. Noob 1/Blade Titan974: Err, we're having a noob war for fun. :/ New Rank You're a sysop (system operator) now. According to the Wikia stuff I've been searching to find out how to make you an admin, that's basically an admin. VakamaTK 22:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, now that I'm better at this and know how to do it, your a sysop and a buerocrat, (I don't care whether that's spelled right) which is what I am. By the way, this isn't your user page, it's your user talk page. Your user page is one of those tab things at the top, and this is for people to contact you. --VakamaTK 01:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. WHAT?!?!? It's 6:32, not 1:28!!! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!?!?!? Different timezones. Your clock is evidently different to Wikia's internal one. --Turaga Dlakii 09:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Due to your laziness... I decided I want to do the Featured User/Comics because you haven't changed it for, like, ever, but I stopped here because I need your consent (or approval) first. --Gerlicky 17:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Go ahead for at least this week. Actually, I haven't had decent computer time in like ever. I barely have time to do anything. Sometimes, my brother limits my computer time or kicks me off! And school is starting this Thursday! BLARG! --Blade Titan974 18:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Your school starts THAT EARLY?!?! I no longer envy you for getting out early. Mine starts two days after Labor Day in September. --VakamaTK 19:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) My school day starts in August. It gives me just enough time to buy Onua and Bitil before I move on to high school. Anyway, I finished the Featured User and the Featured Comic Series. You're welcome. --Gerlicky 19:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Epic win Those facts, that is. Just downright win, and so random. So Exo-Force really WAS ended? :( --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yup. Exo-Force is completely dead to those morons. Plus, they even did the same thing to Knights Kingdom, Alpha Team, Vikings, and many other themes. Whats worse are the ones they decided to let die the very first year they come out, like Aqua Raiders, Dino Attack, Avatar (No dedication AT ALL!!!), and coming up next, Agents (I guarantee they will ignore this one after a little). --Blade Titan974 03:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Need I mention the lost awesomeness that was Rock Raiders? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 10:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Requiring Attention If you or VakamaTK would please view the discussion for the "Other" category, I'd most appreciate it. -- Takumalight 17:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) A random thought... Not that I know anything of the series past 2006, but wasn't Blade Titan a 2007 Exo-Force set? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Several of the characters in BT's comics are the names of Exo Force sets. Storm Lasher, Battle Arachnid, etc... -- Takumalight 12:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yup. I had an Exo-Force name, so I thought what the heck. And plus, theres going to be more. And by the way, the names are actually code names, including the numbers. --Blade Titan974 16:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :"Fire Fury" would be an awesome name for something. :) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 08:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I found out about the Exo-force names recently. I was flipping through a catalog to see what Gavla's mask looked like (for some reason that I can't remember now) and I found a set that said "Storm Lasher." And then I found other sets with names from characters of Blade Titan's comics, and figured out he named the characters after the sets. I sure didn't pay much attention to my own catalogs :P. I never got any Exo-Force sets, but I remember getting Alpha Team. Those were awesome. I actually got more than one. --VakamaTK 00:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. For a while they were some of my favourite LEGO sets, and that was back way before the transforming snow sets. Then I got my hands on Rock Raiders stuff. :Plus their game wasn't too bad, either. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 01:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Looks like we've got a spammy situation... Seriously, just look at the Recent Changes page. You'd best clean this up NOW, and I mean NOW. I'll contact VakamaTK as well, and PM you both on BZPower. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :OH MY GOD!!! He even messed with MY pages! This guys going down! --Blade Titan974 07:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Burn them. Burn them all. Mwahahahaha.... --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:51, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, cool down, guys. Saying that "he's going down" and we're gonna git 'em, blah, blah, blah, is only going to ENCOURAGE him to keep doing it. If we don't react the way he wants (stupid) it'll take the fun out of it for him. Let's take a lesson from the BZPower Staff. Keep calm about it, say nothing that's not needed and just handle the situation. Now, since I'm not an administrator on this wiki, I don't know exactly what is at our disposal. But my suggestion is that you turn off the ability for edits to be made without logging in. AND turn off account creation. That way he can't keep creating accounts. Eventually, since he CAN'T do anything, he'll go away. Even if we have to wait a whole year. -- Takumalight 11:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh. That would explain why my brother couldn't make an account, assuming that was activated. :Ice cold staffies! :D --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I just looked at the deletion log, and I'm glad you deleted all those inappropriate pages. However, I don't really approve of you insulting him while deleting him (typing "YOU'RE GAY!!!" after deleting his post). I'm not overly sure you even know what that means. And please, please don't try to prove me wrong by giving the definition. --Gerlicky 16:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I was very angry while I was deleting his stuff. That "YOU'RE GAY" part was unnecessary. Right now I'm looking into ways on how to prevent this from happening again (As in how to actually do it). So...Yeah. --Blade Titan974 18:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :In which case, I have two words for you. Two shiny, shiny words. WORD FILTER. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) But the thing is, right now, I don't know how to access it... --Blade Titan974 16:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Here's what it says under "Restricted Special Pages," which is what the admin stuff is: *Block user *Deleted user contributions *Find spam *Import pages *Unwatched pages *User rights management *View deleted pages There might be more admin stuff, but I have no idea. --VakamaTK 17:35, 18 August 2008 (UTC) permission Can I please use sprites from your sprite sheet for my comics.Teridaxtheultimate 23:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) You don't really need my sheets, because there's a magical kit you can use: CHIMORU OMEGA --Blade Titan974 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Don't meen to bug you but I already created my first comic and I wanted to post it on the internet but it has some of your sprites ( onepu, expressions ect) can i use ypur sprite sheet sorry agisn don't meen to bug youTeridaxtheultimate 15:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I guess you can, but the expressions aren't mine. You need to get permission from the big man, Dark709. --Blade Titan974 16:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much Do you know how to contact dark because Im not a member of bz power sorry to bother youTeridaxtheultimate 22:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ...Fine, I'll send him a PM as soon as I can. Maybe finally, I'll have official permission to use his stuff... --Blade Titan974 00:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much.... Do you mind if i am a red ta matoran in my comics ? thank you again Teridaxtheultimate 11:21, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ...Just don't make things exactly like my comics. I would sue. :) --Blade Titan974 16:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I won't infact I am a brighter shade of red than you and my mask is a little differentTeridaxtheultimate 17:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Updating the Featured articles. Hey Blade Titan, when will you update the featured articles on the front page? Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probably not. Why? Because of the same reason why comics take 3 months to make or why I can't do any work on BZPower on week days or any admin duties on this wiki: MY BROTHER!!! --Blade Titan974 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) So, can I edit it? Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Please. Once I get a laptop, I'll finally be able to do stuff again... --Blade Titan974 16:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) So does that mean yes? Philipnova798- the comic maker 18:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) One thing I noticed recently was that the "most popular pages" is based on edits, not views. So someone could edit their page a billion times and be the featured person. --VakamaTK 19:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Yes you can. And based on what VakamaTK just said, go with what you think is the best. And don't just go with only your things! :P --Blade Titan974 00:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. Evil is not allowed. (Neither is spam, so maybe this is unneccesary.)--Zakitano1 11:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't use any of my things. Instead I went with Turaga Dlakii and The Newsroom.Philipnova798- the comic maker 17:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC)